


Cultural Exchange

by were_lemur



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, F/F, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota Uhura takes a hands-on approach to cultural awareness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cultural Exchange

Nyota Uhura just wants some alone time.

She's working on a fantasy about holostar Mori Kogan, two fingers of one hand circling her clit, her other hand moving restlessly between one nipple and the other.

That's when Gaila walks into the room.

Uhura yelps, and pulls the covers up over herself. "I thought you had lab!"

"It was canceled." She pulls off her boots and places them neatly beside the door. Then she pulls off her clothes, spreads her legs, and begins touching herself.

"What are you _doing_?"

"Masturbating," she says, as if it's obvious. Because of course it _is_ obvious.

"No, I mean -- " She realizes she's being rude; heat floods her face. "I'm sorry," she says. "It's just that, in human culture, this is a private thing."

"I'm sorry."

Uhura takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly. "Part of linguistics is understanding other cultures' norms," she says. "Not just academically, but in practice."

She flops the covers back and presses her fingers determinedly to her clit.


End file.
